Holding a Secret
by Le' Notorious Doom Dragon
Summary: Lightningtail has a secret! Yay! But can she trust her best friend Pinefur to hold his tongue and not get her in trouble(Dovewing). Oneshot. Challenge for Strikeclan


Keeping a Secret.

CHALLENGE FOR: Strikeclan, full of the majestic cats.

New Cats: Lightningtail, Pinefur, Frostpelt.

"Lightningtail, where were you?"

Lightningtail, a black she-cat whipped around to see Bramblestar. "Hunting some sparrows. Is that a problem?" Lightningtail replied.

Bramblestar shook his head. Lightningtail padded away to be hit by Bumblestripe. "Oh uh, me and Pinefur are going on a patrol, Want to join?" He asked.

Lightningtail ran the idea through her head and nodded. _Anything to get away from Bramblestar._ The patrol headed out of camp.

Lightningtail looked around for a Windclan warrior. Pinefur scented the air, but got no scent. "I don't think they came across Lightningtail" Pinerfur mewed.

She nodded and padded over to Bumblestripe who was resetting the scent markers. "Lets go check the Shadowclan border, they always want our territory" He grumbled.

The group started to run when a wailing noise filled the air. "Monsters! In Thunderclan?" Lightningtail growled.

Bumblestripe was about to run forwards when Pinefur guided him back to camp for reinforcements. Bumblestripe turned back and went to get help. A small monster with a twoleg on it's back dashed through the woods. More came, seeming to chase the other monster. Pinefur jumped into some bracken, guiding Lightningtail towards him. "We're safe from the monsters for now" Pinerfur said comfortingly.

Lightningtail peered out of the bracken. "Can you keep a secret Pinefur?" Pinefur nodded.

Lightningtail crept out of the bracken and dashed into a nearby badger set. Pinefur followed her into the set.A voice rang through the set."L-lightningtail? Is t-that y-you?"

"Yes" She murmured. "I brought a friend"

Pinefur took in the scent, Shadowclan. Inside was a queen, tiny kits nuzzled at her belly. "This is Frostpelt, she escaped from a whitecough epidemic. I think you have met her at gatherings" Lightningtail explained.

"But why did you ask if I could keep a secret Lightningtail?" PInefur asked.

"I have been sheltering her and bringing her prey. Please don't tell" Lightningtail pleaded.

Pinefur nodded and they headed back to camp, not a monster sound anywhere.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE(NEXT DAY)LINELINELINELINELINELINE

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge!" Bramblestar shouted.

Cats started to walk towards the Highledge as Bramblestar looked down at them. "Dovewing has given a report of a Shadowclan cat in Thunderclan territory" He hissed.

Lightningtail exchanged a worried glance with Pinefur. "Does any cat know about this?" He growled, his gaze sweeping the crowd until he saw Lightningtail.

"You went on patrol yesterday, how did you not notice this?" Bramblestar asked.

Dovewing's voice shot out of the crowd. "I heard the cat say something about Lightningtail!" She shouted.

Bramblestar returned his gaze "What do you know about that cat?"

Lightningtail met his gaze with a challenge."I looked in a badger set and it reeked of badger. There wasn't anything there and there isn't any place for a cat to hide, there wasn't any Shadowclan scent" She argued.

Pinefur started to speak up. " I was with her the entire time. There wasn't a single scent trail" Pinefur added.

Dovewing shot a glare that could kill at Lightningtail. "Because tonight is a full moon there will be a gathering. And i know a certain she-cat who won't go. Dovewing" Bramblestar stated.

"The cats going will be Pinefur, Lightningtail, Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt, Ivypool, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Birchfall, and Berrynose" He said, Dovewing twitching.

When they were out of earshot from the other cats, Dovewing busy with Bumblestripe. Lightningtail whispered to Pinefur. "Thanks for the help back there"

Pinefur just tipped his head. Another screech came from Dovewing who started chasing Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe casted a worried glance at the two cats. Lightningtail stuck out her paw and "accidently" tripped Dovewing. "Anything against her? She is ticklish" Lightningtail whispered to Pinefur.

All that could be heard was Dovewing's laughing and screams. Dovewing snuck a glare at Lightningtail. She wriggled free. Running to Ivypool, who tickled her in return. "STOP PLEASE STOP!" Dovewing said between breaths.

Lightningtail snickered as the Gathering group went without her. Pinefur breathed happily. "What? Enjoying the air that we always had?" Lightningtail joked.

Pinefur shook his head. "Anytime away from Dovewing is happy time" Pinefur replied.

But then his eyes deceived him. Was Berrynose checking out the badger set. Nope, for about a little while the world would have peace. Well, most of the world. Pinefur thought, imagining the camp.


End file.
